


Signed, Edith Weiss

by qingxi_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is barely there like blink and you'll miss him, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Fall of shiganshina?, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insanity, Shiganshina District, Suicidal Thoughts, Titans, Trapped In A Building, inspired by ilse's notebook, lots of titans, more like descent into insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingxi_exe/pseuds/qingxi_exe
Summary: "Coming to the surface was a mistake. It simply terrified me more than I had already been. I narrowly escaped detection from several titans of varying sizes. I’d say that the tallest was well over fifteen meters. It could just be my terror magnifying their sizes, though.I’ve decided to ration my food. Half a loaf of bread once a day. My stomach is aching, as I’m not used to the sudden loss of meals. Hopefully, I can survive for a long enough time that my writings will become useful to humanity.That’s only if they’re ever found, of course.Either way, I’m still alive. Help should have already arrived. I’ll hope for the best. Maybe they’ll come tomorrow?"





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this may or may not be inspired by the OVA "Ilse's Notebook" but it's nothing like that  
> i just liked the journal concept, and i also wanted to write about the fall of shiganshina from a stranger's eyes. i dunno. enjoy?

The whole town is in chaos. I’m not sure how or where he came from, but a colossal titan that reached a height of approximately sixty meters kicked down the doors to the outside world. The Shiganshina District is in a state of crisis. The titans have managed to enter through the hole that was made, and many were crushed by falling debris. I witnessed many deaths today.

My name is Edith Weiss, and I am currently in grave danger. I am in my house’s lower floor with nowhere to go. I can access the cellar from here, however I must first gather materials in order to get there. It’s far too dangerous to go outside, and I wouldn’t be able to make it out regardless. The door has been blocked from the outside, and there are many twelve to fifteen-meter class titans in my immediate vicinity. No, it would be a terrible mistake to go outside right now. It would be best to wait.

I’m a bit in shock, to be honest. My mother and I were just leaving to go to the marketplace when I heard screams of terror and a loud explosion. I ran back into the house, and just in time, too. A large boulder, larger than any I had ever seen in my life, crashed directly in front of my door. My mother wasn’t crushed by the boulder. She was still doomed either way, though. A ten-meter class titan spotted her cowering under the shadow of the boulder and picked her up. She’s dead now, obviously

It’s hard to tell how long it’s been since the wall was compromised. Perhaps an hour? Maybe more, I’d say. The sun is much lower than it was before. I can hear the never-ending screams of terror from the people, and the heavy footfalls of the titans. This is undoubtedly the most terrified I’ve ever felt in my life.

I believe I have all that I need now to go into the cellar. I’ll come to the surface occasionally, as the air is bound to get very thin down there. I’m not sure how long I’ll survive here, though. I haven’t more than a month’s worth of old bread and grain rations, and with no wood to build a fire and heat the stove… I’d give it perhaps three weeks before desperation drives me out of my relative safety

I’ll continue to write in this book. I believe it was my mother’s. I… I feel like many could benefit from this sort of documentation. Maybe the people will study this in schools once the fight against the titans has been won… Or when the attack on the Shiganshina District has become a thing of the past. Whichever comes first.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of her descent

Coming to the surface was a mistake. It simply terrified me more than I had already been. I narrowly escaped detection from several titans of varying sizes. I’d say that the tallest was well over fifteen meters. It could just be my terror magnifying their sizes, though.

I’ve decided to ration my food. Half a loaf of bread once a day. My stomach is aching, as I’m not used to the sudden loss of meals. Hopefully I can survive for a long enough time that my writings will become useful to humanity.

That’s only if they’re ever found, of course.

Either way, I’m still alive. Help should have already arrived. I’ll hope for the best. Maybe they’ll come tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per usual i'm not sure what i've written and it's too short so i'm sorry guys : (  
> in other words, i'm going to comic con tomorrow, which is really exciting. i'm going as lubbock from akame ga kill this year, and last year i went as mikasa. it's !! exciting!!


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has become my personal Hell

I’ve discovered something interesting. Many titans seem to be accumulating in my area. Can they detect human life without necessarily seeing the human?

I am starting to become very stir-crazy. The smell of corpses is starting to set in. This in itself is Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, it's more of a filler.
> 
> okay now i'm gonna freak out
> 
> ahhh you guys comic con was 100/10 g r e a t  
> i got this poster of link that i put up over my bed and then an aot poster that's over my desk but it's weird bc it looks like the characters are just judging me while i do my homework  
> i also got lost a ton of times and bought a lot of pins for my backpack it was great


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is she the last man standing? and if so, at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA I FORGOT TO POST FOR LIKE 3 DA Y S so here's a triple update to make it up to you guys omg

Over the past few days, the screams of terror have been dwindling. I can only assume that even those resourceful enough to escape from the titans’ clutches on the day of the disaster have been defeated.

I’m very surprised that no titan has thought to pull the roof off of my house yet. The structure is starting to weaken, though, and I accidentally made eye contact with a titan. I’m certain that I’m doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a reason for forgetting to update. it's simple, really: binge-watching danganronpa.  
> i love that anime so much like wtf  
> anyways im just rewatching it so that's no valid excuse bUT.  
> i'm in the school play and opening night is a week and a day from now so uh,,,  
> no spare time whatsoever.  
> well, good day!


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all downhill from here

__

I can now say with very little doubt that I am the last living person in Shiganshina. It’s so lonely here…

Regardless of that fact, I have witnessed many a titan regurgitating a ball of congealed humans. It’s an unrecognisable mess of bodies and dismembered limbs, and yet another example of how horrible these titans are.

And yet… It isn’t until you are trapped in the house in which you will die that you realize the full extent of human frailty.

-

hard to write. shaking too much. titans destroyed house. in cellar. need sleep but too scared. hungry. feel faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, hey, i came up with a cosplay idea for next year's comic con: touko fukawa/genocider sho  
> i think that would be neat  
> i do have the right hair and bad eyesight for it so-


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiding is futile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's day6

I’m trapped in the cellar now. The titans managed to destroy the upper levels of my house, so I had to flee with haste to the cellar. It was a near-death experience unlike any I’ve ever had. I never wish to go through that again, and yet I will have to. I’ve already accepted my imminent death.

It feels a bit unfair. I’ve only lived for fifteen years, and yet I can only remember ten of them. That’s not enough.

I don’t want to die.

Do I really have a choice, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i'm dead tired and my dad turns off our wifi at midnight so i'll just post this last chapter as promised for the triple update and then call it a night lmao


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's hit a new low

It’s been a week since the fall of Shiganshina. I’m without a doubt the last person remaining in Shiganshina.

There’s no way they would risk sending out help when they think everyone’s dead, so soon Shiganshina District will become an unpopulated area.

I’ve never felt worse in my life.

I have food. I have some water. I’ve got shelter.

Yet… I now regret not having killed myself when I still had access to the kitchen and utensils within. It would’ve been easier than going through all this, and certainly less painful than being eaten alive.

Ha. Well, now I have no option but the most painful and terrifying way to die.

I believe I may be losing my sanity, bit by bit. Of course, who wouldn’t in a scenario such as this?   
Never in my life had I imagined living my last days out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you ever just wanted to cry
> 
> opening night for my play is in a week and i'm really nervous because we don't have a full set yet which is like!!! no,!  
> but whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Entry Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can no longer tell what day it is, so why bother trying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the past few days i've constantly had this nagging thought at the back of my head that goes something like, 'you're forgetting something oh no' but i didn't know what it was, per se.  
> well now i remember, and so, i'll be updating another thee chapters to make up for my bad schedule

I miss my friends and family. I hope they’re alive.

So many of them were near the escape boats at the time of the breach. Perhaps they were prioritized, being children, and survived?

Some of them were younger than I am, and some older. Some were my age. Margareta was the youngest, being nine years of age. I’d be surprised if she didn’t make it onto the escape boats. Armin might’ve made it. I’m not sure. He’s so small… I hope he’s alright. The twins Sonja and Augustin probably didn’t make it, if I’m to be honest with myself. Sonja was never the strongest, and Augustin would never in a million years leave his younger twin behind. Perhaps they died together at the hands of the same titan.

And Jo. I hope Jo made it.

I can feel my resolve weakening. I’m tempted to just leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the whole story written out. i could just post it all at once. why do i do this


	9. Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she wants it all to end, but for some reason she keeps on going

I’m so tempted to go outside that it hurts. At the same time, though, I don’t want to die. It’s a game of tug-of-war against a primal side of myself. I so badly want all the suffering to end, but I don’t want that to be at the hands of the titans. I want it...

I’m on the verge of tears and my hands won’t stop shaking. I want nothing more than to just be able to make it out of here. I am truly going mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bruised myself really badly on my friend's trampoline yesterday and because it's on the side of my left forearm it really hurts to type


	10. Entry Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she can't tell what's going on.

I no longer know what is left and what is right. I’ve been in this dark cellar for Goddesses know how long, and I want so badly to leave…

There’s no point in trying at this point, but death is so daunting. I’m torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is.. a short-ass chapter what the hell  
> i'm not even a good author why the hell have i done this

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly the longest chapter. this should update daily, though. don't be afraid to drop some constructive criticism into the comments because honestly i could really use it lmao


End file.
